Some Things Are Not As They Seem
by Ookami No Hisakata
Summary: Rukia ends up getting captured by Aizen, but he makes Grimmjow watch as a punishment.Turns out, they become friends, and Grimmjow offers to train Rukia and her inner hollow.Does Rukia accept, or are the Shinigami too precious for her. On Hold.
1. Captured, but then again

Chapter One: Captured, but then again.....

Disclaimer: Bleach, I own not.

* * *

Why am I so weak? Why do I ALWAYS end up in trouble? Why can't I reach Bankai like everybody else? Life is so unfair. I guess even though I thought I was training REALLY hard, it was just to get my body stronger. I didn't really put my mind to it. I hadn't really talked to Sode No Shirayuki, I feel really weak now. But there is basically nothing I can do, since if I try, someone I know in the real world will get hurt. Ugh, why can't I do anything right? Why must Ichigo or some ALWAYS come and save me. I feel as if there is something from keeping me from reaching my true power. In fact, I know so, and I WILL reach bankai even if it kills me. I know Sode No Shirayuki will probably disagree will the whole 'even if it kills me ordeal', but I guess I can leave out that part. I hope I can reach my true strength, because there is no way for a shinigami to be as weak as me. Now I'm seriously sounding like an emo person, and if I do end being emo, Nii-sama will probably disown me. I can't disgrace the Kuchiki family any more than I have.

"Hey, wake up daydreamer. Lunch is here," the person who interrupted my daydream, Grimmjaw, had set down a tray with oatmeal, orange juice, and a cookie on it. He had also sat down, while mumbling about something about babysitting a twerp. I immediately stabbed with my spoon.

"Oi! The hell was that for? We were nice enough to give you spoon, and yet you stab me as if it's a damn fork!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I thought babies stabbed people who babysat them. Sorry if I miss understood," I said, with extreme sarcasm. He twitched at that.

"Fine then, I'll make you a deal. If you quit being so annoying all the time, I'll quit complaining about having to watch you," Grimmjaw offered.

"Hmm…….I don't know if I can trust a stuck up ass like you. Only if you swear that if you break your promise I get to draw all over your face!"

"Why you! Quit calling me names, you don't see me calling you names do you? You're such a bitch, God. And fine, whatever I'll probably not notice keeping my promise."

"Oh I'll make you notice! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be as nice a cute, fluffy bunny!"

"Eh, whatever just eat your food." I ate it slowly, watching his every move, just in case he tries to attack me. Nope, he completely dosed off, thinking about something. Wow, he can think? I didn't know that. Eh, whatever. Oh god, his 'Eh whatever's' are rubbing off on me. Gosh, as if my life could get any worse. I noticed that Grimmjow's jaw clenched. Is something the matter? Jeez, he may be the enemy, but I'm not so hateful that I could less about what his thoughts are. I might as well ask him.

"Hey are you alright? You look upset. I know I may be a hostage, as you guys call it, but you can talk to me about your troubles. And I promise not to tell the other Shinigami." I asked him. He looked at me, as if he was surprised. Well duh he surprised, a random person, who isn't even on his side of the battle just asked him if he emotionally OK. I would be surprised too.

"And why would I share my troubles with you, a little GIRL who has been taken hostage?" He inquired.

"Hell if I know. But still, I promise not to tell a soul." And so was the first time Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had ever shared his troubles with another person. After that, Grimmjow's and my friendship started and began to go upwards. We still called each other names though, but I don't think it had as much hatred before, in fact I think it actually has SOME playfulness in it. I know I was joking around when I called him an ass. Nii-sama would be mad at me, I made friends with an enemy AND my vulgarity level went up ever since I started chilling with Grimmjow. Jeez, I wonder if everyone back home actually forgot about me. It's been about a month. Tch, screw 'em all if they forgot.

"Hey Grimmjow, have you thought of me as weak?"

"Eh? Where the fuck did this question come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"Wow, if someone told you were weak, boy were they wrong. Ruk, you are a very strong person, you just gotta find your inner strength. Tell you what, I'll ask Aizen if I can train you to become one of us. Would you like that?" He asked. That was the one question I did not expect. OK, maybe I did expect it, but now?

"Can I think about it? Please?" I begged.

"OK. OK, I'll ask and I bet that he'll say yes and to tell us to hurry on your decision though."

"YAY! Thank-you so much!" I squealed. I actually hugged him to, and if I bet he didn't notice that I noticed that he was blushing. "Awwww, is poor little Grimmjow blushing?" I pinched his cheeks.

"ALL RIGHT YOU CAN STOP! I am not blushing because of you, you twerp!" he yelled, while grinding his fists against the sides of my head.

"OK! OK! I take it back, you aren't blushing!" I whined.

* * *

"Prepare your squads! We are going after Rukia tomorrow! But first, let's have a party in hopes of good luck to find her!" Captain Ukitake said to his fellow Captains.

It was that night that Grimmjow had secretly snuck out and watched the party, shocked by the fact that they were actually CELEBRATING her absence.

"Those asses," was the only thing the espada had said, but after that he had left and finally asked Aizen that question.

"Does she want to become one of us?" Aizen inquired.

"I do not know, she asked to think over it. But at what I'm going to tell her will surely make up her mind. After all the shinigami WERE celebrating her absence," Grimmjow spat out. "They are actually very cruel."

"Yes, they are indeed. But yes, let's let Rukia-chan become one of us. Who knows, she could become a very powerful espada."

"Espada? But she isn't a hollow."

"Oh, but she is. I know she has a hollow somewhere in those hateful thoughts of hers. She just doesn't know it yet." He smirked. "And Grimmjow, YOU are going to bring it out of her, and teach her to master that hollow. Who knows, it may bring an even better experience for us too."

"Jeez, I gotta force the hollow out. I feel bad for the poor girl," Grimmjow walked out, sadly.

"Well, I think Grimmjow has done a wonderful job for me so far," Aizen said quietly, he then smirked. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Rukia's POV

I woke up with a head splitting headache. Oh god, I feel as if hammers are pounding against my head and as my head is about to explode. Not a nice feeling. Well, it's about 2 a.m., I should go back to sleep now. But when I closed my eyes, I went anywhere but asleep. All of a sudden someone came rushing in, yelling.

"Oi! Ruk! Wake up sleepy head! It's already noon!" Grimmjow shouted. WHAT? Are you kidding me? I thought it was 2 in the morning.

"What do you mean? I just……huh, fine I'll get up," I grumbled.

"Well, I have some sad news for you. It's about the shinigami," he replied.

"What do you mean? They are coming right?" she said worriedly. She didn't want to leave or go. She liked it here, yet she didn't want to seem like a traitor.

"No, in fact, they were celebrating your absence. At least, that's what I saw on a banner," he confessed. "I'm sorry Ruk. But there is some good news though. Aizen said that you could join us. If you would agree to some…..conditions." He told her.

Those asses! Those ingrates! How could they? I trusted those jerks, I did everything I could to please them. I don't care anymore if I seem like a traitor, because I'm not. They betrayed ME. Tch, when they see me with the espada, they'll freak. Thinking, 'Oh, my dear Rukia betrayed us? Too bad, she was weak anyway let's kill her and get her out of our hair.' Then I'll show them. Oh yes, I'll show them good.

"What are the 'conditions'?" I asked him. He looked like he knew that I was going to ask that question. Well duh, he isn't stupid. He knows to explain things to me.

"You have to agree to release your hollow form, but don't worry! You'll be able to learn to control it. Like that shinigami, Ichigo was it?" He replied. I grinned at that. Oh yes, and when they find out I have a hollow they will be scared.

"I accept," I held out my hand. He shook it as if we just made a deal. Well, we did. A deal that will change my life, forever.

"I will leave you to try and connect with your inner hollow. Just to make it easier on you ok?" Grimmjow got up and left.

"Thanks"

Alright Rukia, you have to concentrate now. You are going to show up those stupid shinigami. As soon as I closed my eyes, I landed in my mind-scape. It was awesome! It was in the middle of nowhere, just snow and ice. The funny thing is, I wasn't cold.

"Rukia-sama? Is that you? Of course it's you who else would be here?" Sode No Shirayuki laughed out loud. "I don't blame you for wanting to get back at those pitiful shinigami. After all, you are NOT weak." She looked serious now.

"Sode No Shirayuki, do you disagree with my actions? I don't want to do something you would think was irrational," I replied to her.

"And why would I disagree. In fact, I totally agree. Let's find your inner hollow together. After all, it's been forever since we've talked to her," she smirked. Well, at least we agree on this matter, I love her so much. I know she would never betray me on purpose.

"And while we are combining strength with my hollow, let's try and reach bankai too. Okay?" I offered to her.

"It would be my pleasure. Rukia-sama."

"Alright, first things first, stop calling me Rukia-sama. It's getting on my nerves. We are equal, you are no higher nor lower than I am. We share a body and we each get half a soul. So no more calling me Rukia-sama, got it?" I told her. She was shocked to hear this, but she smiled at the end.

"Ok Rukia, let's look for her."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"I hope her hollow doesn't kill Rukia in her mindscape, which would be bad. Oh well, I guess I'll check up on her every once in a while." Grimmjow pondered on her being alone in that room by herself trying to meet her hollow.

"Ah, she's got Sode No Shirayuki, she'll be fine."

* * *

After a long walk, and I mean long- like so long you felt like your feet were gonna fall off, we found a cave. It didn't look very inviting, jeez, I thought I would know where to go since it was my mind. Or at least Sode No Shirayuki would, since she resides here.

"Can we please rest here? My feet feel like they are about to fall off," I begged Sode No Shirayuki.

"Yes, I was just thinking that same thing too," she smiled at me. All of a sudden, yellow eyes were looking at us as soon as we sat down

"Welcome, Rukia-sama, Sode No Shirayuki-chan."

* * *

YAY! Finished. I know it was short, I'm sorry. But for those of you who didn't get bored and didn't drop out here is some fudge! *hands out fudge* How is it? R&R Please and Thank-you!


	2. I could have fulfilled her wish

Chapter 2: I could have fulfilled her wish, a different way.

* * *

Damn it. Why did she have to go and get kidnapped? I leave her to her own devices for a bit and I find out that someone had come and kidnapped her. And the worst thing is, the servants waited until I noticed she was gone. I thought that she had went to the real world to kill some hollow, but Nooo, she had to go and get herself kidnapped. Ok Byakuya, calm down the servants are starting to get worried with the expression in my eyes. Jeez, I bet she can take care of herself for a bit. Now, we just have to find out where she is. I am seriously going to murder whoever to Rukia. And then, I'm going to punish her for going and getting kidnapped. Ok, that would be too cruel. Hmm, I guess I should try and train her. She is a Kuchiki; she should be able to reach bankai.

"Byakuya-sama? Are you alright?" A female servant asked me. I think her name was Kiara. Ah what do I care? Hmm, oh yea. She was the one who poisoned Rukia's food and got her sick. I bet she thinks I forgot that incident. That pathetic little wench. Oh well, I should retire to my room before I start talking to myself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I shall retire for the night, good night," I said, standing up and almost leaving the room. But she hugged me from behind. I knew what she was going to say next.

"But Byakuya-sama! You didn't get desert yet! And don't tell me you're still thinking about that brat, Rukia," She tried to turn me around, but I held my ground. That bitch, how dare she call Rukia a brat. And now she is trying to seduce me? That whore, I will have the other servants pack her bags and fire her.

"It would be wise to let me go, if you don't want to be fired tonight," I growled.

"But Byakuya-sama! Surely you agree with me, that Rukia is a bratty little whore. I mean she always hangs out with those two guys, Ichigo and Renji was it?" Okay, now she was seriously pissing me off. It's alright if she has friends, as long as she didn't have sex with them. That would not be allowed.

"That's it. You may leave, pack your bags, and never return here again. Do I make myself clear?" I told her. She was shocked to hear that from me. Tch, I bet all along she was trying to get rid of Rukia and get into my bed. Well no longer.

"Byakuya-sama, what do you mean?" Okay, I think this woman is retarded now.

"It means, get out. I do not want to see you anymore. Now go," I almost yelled at her. But I do not want her to see my worried side. After all, I'm almost shaking in worry for Rukia. I've grown to like her after a while. Sure she may not be the strongest shinigami ever, but her temper makes up for it. And when she gets revenge, it isn't pretty. I guess I have to search and wait to get a lead on where Rukia is. I'm going to be very lonely at breakfast and dinner. I won't get to hear her yelling at some random servant for calling her 'Rukia-sama'. She is such a nice person, but sometimes can forget that she is a noble. Oh well, I guess that's what makes me happy when I see her acting like that.

But the fact that she let herself get kidnapped just dumbfounds me. Maybe she was asleep when that happened. Oh well, I'm going to find her no matter what. Even if it takes months. But I doubt it will take that long to find her. I just hope nothing bad happens to her, or they force her to join them. Wait, them? I think I'm saying them, because I have a feeling that Aizen and the espada have her. But the worst thing that could happen is her making friends with them, then betraying us. No, she cares too much for Seireitei to do that. I know her too well, but then again, she'll fight for something if someone gives her a REALLY good reason to. Rukia, what have you gotten yourself into?

It's been about two weeks and we STILL have no trace of her. It's almost as if she had vanished. But she hadn't because the espada have receded from any violent actions for now. Everybody knows that Aizen has taken Rukia hostage, and what's sad is that some male and female shinigami have been happy that she is gone. That set me off a bit. We will find her soon, I know it.

"Byakuya-sama? Is everything alright? Can I get you some tea or something?" A servant asked. She is the replacement for the servant that I almost killed two weeks ago. She is really nice, and I feel as if she is the one who wants to serve me so she can live a comfortable life. Every other servant feels the same, I have heard them say so, and I guess I made the right choice. Rukia, you would enjoy her company, she has a fiery temper like you do. But that would just mean that you two would fool a person, making him think you two were sisters.

"Yes, please. Thank-you for your concern," I replied. It was nice to know that I didn't have to keep a professional look with everybody. She left and returned with some tea. She also had some chocolate bars. I guess she found out that chocolate calms me down and makes me not worry so much.

"Here you go, Byakuya-sama. I brought chocolate too, it seems to calm you down. And I promise I didn't tell anyone else," she smiled at me. "And I can't wake to meet Rukia-sama. The servants say she is really nice, I bet she is, compared to you icy cover. Yes, I say it is a cover because there is no one in the world who could possibly be emotionless. And I can tell in your eyes that you are worrying about her. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I. Please forgive me," she smiled apologetically.

"I don't mind. It's been quiet every since Rukia left. It gets too quiet in here," I looked at her and she looked surprised.

"So Rukia-sama is a loud one?"

"Yea, sort of. And when you meet her, don't call her Rukia-sama, she'll get mad. But don't call her Rukia-chan either. She'll think you are calling her short."

"Ah, yay! I have a mistress who hates being called 'sama'! That makes my day, wanna know why? Because a lot of females think they are all that. Why does she hate being called that though, I wonder why?"

"She grew up in Rokugai, and in the poorest district. She doesn't think it is right for someone to think they are higher than the other. Except when it comes to her shinigami job."

"Then, how?"

"I married her sister, but when she died she asked me to make Rukia a part of the family."

"Ah, and I take it you came upon her one day while on a mission and saw her. And she was basically a replica of her sister, am I right?"

"Dang you are good. That's exactly what happened."

"I'm surprised you didn't just take her in and not adopt her. Because right now, I can tell you love her, and not in the brotherly way."

"…"

"Oh come on! Don't give me the silent treatment! You know it's true. Three others noticed too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, but don't worry. We promised, and I mean we swore on our blood, not to tell anyone."

"Well, you swore over something stupid. I am not in love with my sister. If I was, that would be VERY wrong."

"Aww, Byakuya-sama's in denial. Young love, it's so sweet." She then looked at me seriously. "And, it's not wrong. Are you two blood related?"

"No"

"Are you still married to her sister? Wait scratch that. Is her sister still ALIVE?"

"No."

"And what about the whole 'Till Death do us part?' thing. She died, you two are no longer married. It's okay."

"But I feel as if I'm betraying her somehow."

"Alright, let me get this straight. It was your wife's dyeing wish to have Rukia in the family. Was it not?

"It was."

"Did she ever mention HOW?"

"No. What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that I think that Rukia's sister, what was her name?"

"Hisana"

"Yes, I think Hisana wanted you to have a chance at another person, AND I think she thought that Rukia would be a much better person for you. After all, you are more independent and Hisana may have thought that she may have taken up to much of your time. Now if you married Rukia, you may have been much happier. After all, Rukia is an extremely outgoing person by the ways the others put it. And you wouldn't always be worrying if she was gonna die the next time you made love to her" OK! That's taking it too far. We never made love, because she was always getting sick. But, I guess she does make a point. Rukia would be better suited for me since she isn't sick most of the time, and it pains me to think this, but I don't know how Rukia would react to me asking for her hand.

"I guess you make a point."

"Guess? GUESS? You don't GUESS I made a point, you KNOW it."

"You're right. But I'm not sure how Rukia feels about me."

"Well, maybe you should open up to her more. At least, when you're at home. I understand if you don't want to act like that in public. But just show her you love her. You never know, but I think you have a chance at her, especially since she sounds the type to love a person who she would never expect to love."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No! Not at all. After all, you are her adoptive brother and she wouldn't expect to fall in love with a 'family member'" She did the little quotes around family member.

"You would make an excellent therapist. You know that? Or a lawyer"

"How's that?"

"Well for the therapist you make it seem as if kissing a goat is okay to do in public."

"It is, if you love goats enough"

"Anyway, and for the lawyer, you would practically BEND the rules so the person you are fighting for would win."

"Funny, I was a lawyer in my past life. And every time I would bend the law basically, just as you say."

"Well, your skill in speech craft is pretty high."

"Thank-you! I must be going. I have to go help do dishes now."

"But that isn't your job, it's the dishwasher's"

"I don't care, you would be scared if you saw all of the dishes the cook makes. I feel bad for the poor guy." After that she left. I feel as a truckload of guilt just drove off. I will show Rukia how I feel; I just hope she doesn't reject me. Rukia, you would seriously enjoy this new servant.

* * *

It's been about two more weeks and we still haven't found a thing about Rukia. I hope she doesn't feel as if we've forgotten about her. That would break her heart, or make her hate us. The espada better be feeding her well. If not, they will all die by my hands. Jeez, ever since I've that talk with Hisako, that's her name. I had forgotten to ask for it, so I asked a close servant friend for it, embarrassed. He didn't seem shocked though. I felt insulted, but I guess I deserved it.

"Kuchiki-sama, someone wishes to see you. I believe it's Ukitake-taicho." Ukitake? What would he want with me? Unless-

"Kuchiki-taicho! We captains are having a meeting, it involves Rukia-san!" Ukitake came in, suddenly.

"Right now?" I asked. Rukia? I hope this is good news.

"Yes! Right now!" I grabbed my haori and left with him.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho. Glad you can make it." Shunsui Kyouraku had greeted. He wasn't as laid back as you expect him to be. But, he respected Rukia, so that was to be expected.

"We have found where Rukia is being kept," Captain Commander said. "Our theories are right about the espada having her. We will leave tomorrow to find her." Why tomorrow? Why not now?

"Why tomorrow?" Ukitake and I asked at the same time. I guess we were both worried her, after all we both spent most of our days with her around, him during the day, me during the night. I'm rambling again. Anyway, I guess I should pay attention.

"Because that gives us enough time to prep our squads. And it is too late to go after her." Captain Commander replied.

"Well, prepare your squads! We are going after Rukia tomorrow! But first, let's have a party in hopes of good luck to find her!" Captain Ukitake said to his fellow Captains. Yes, a party would certainly raise people's hopes to find her. After that we all left and prepared for the party.

Little did anyone know that the night of the party, Grimmjow came and saw it all. This had disgusted him so much he left in seconds. Byakuya prepare for your worst nightmare when you see Rukia again, you will be shocked.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Two is done! I hope you guys like it. The reason I haven't added any ByaRuki in the last chapter is because I normally don't rush the romance, and I wanted you guys to see the plot first. Thank-you for the nice comments! I thought that everyone would think that my storyline was stupid.

*Hands out fudge* Thank-you for reading. Please review. :D


	3. The True Hollow

Yay! Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy it. It's in Rukia's POV, and will be for a while. And thank you for all the wonderful review! ;D I'm so touched.

* * *

_"Welcome, Rukia-sama, Sode No Shirayuki-chan."_

The voice startled me at first. I whipped around to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me.

"Who are you? Are my inner hollow?" Rukia inquired, she tried not to sound startled, but she was failing miserably.

"Of course not! You don't HAVE an inner hollow. Have you forgotten?" The eyes asked me. Slowly came she out, and she looked nothing like a hollow. She had long, black hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a short kimono on, black with red decals. She wore black leggings, her socks were black. While her sandals were normal. The thing that stuck out the most were the black tail that swished ever so elegantly, and the canine ears that twitched every once in a while. She looked friendly, in fact, she was grinning half the time, by the looks of it. Her fang poked out, making her look mischievous.

"Then, who are you?" I questioned her. I wasn't so rude to her, now that I knew that she wasn't going to try and kill me.

"I cannot tell you, for I do not belong to this form of yours," she stated.

"What do you mean? You are in my body, I have a right to know who you are," I replied. Okay, this is not fair. She lives in me, yet I cannot know who she is? And what is she going on about 'this form'.

"Once you switch back to your old self, you will know who I am. In the mean time, do NOT ask for my name again. If you do, you will be in pain," Is she threatening me? I think she is! Why that-

"Is that a threat?" I inquired angrily.

"No, if you do ask, you will be breaking the seal's rule, and you will be bedridden for a week or so," she answered.

"Seal?"

"Ah, it is not my place to speak of. Now, you must leave." It was then when I woke up. The hell was that? A seal? Hmmm, I could ask Grimm of it. I think I shall. I walked out of the room, surprised it was unlocked.

"Why is the door unlocked?" I wondered to myself.

"Because I forgot to lock it," Grimmjow replied to me. He looked surprised, probably because I was awake.

"So how did your battle with your inner hollow go?" I almost laughed, he sounded like a girl who's friend just got back from a date.

"I don't have one," I stated.

"Eh?!?!" his face was in pure shock. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, this isn't my real form, whatever that means."

"Oh," he looked at me seriously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Neh?"

"If I'm right, you aren't a shinigami."

"Huh?! What are you saying?"

"Every shinigami has one; some are just quieter than others. And if you don't have one, I think you ARE one."

"That's impossible every shinigami has a Zanpakto, explain that one then!"

"Your hollow side could have been sealed away, then your parents gave you a Zanpakto, so people would look up to you, not hate you."

"…I never knew you could be so wise."

"Tch, I'm not stupid. Anyway, do you want to find out what I truly mean?"

"Yes, please. If I don't my head will explode with questions."

"Very well then, this may hurt a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to fight, and you have to be one the brink of death in order for the seal to break."

"Ah." And so we left for the outside. Grimmjow seemed to know what he was doing. At least, it seemed like it. I knew this would change my life, just not so drastically.

"Are you ready?" He questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever get." With that I drew Sode No Shirayuki and put myself in a defense position. He smirked. He charged at me, and I dodged his attack. He was fast, but not fast enough. I immediately swung around and thought I hit him, but he wasn't there anymore. I smirked, behind me. I positioned Sode No Shirayuki so it looked as if I was about to stab myself. He appeared in front of me, holding my hand that was holding Sode No Shirayuki.

"A little hasty are we?"

"Not at all," At that moment I kicked him in his groin and smirked as he doubled over.

"That's cheating you little shrimp," he growled.

"No its not. It's called using your head. Besides, have to practice my hand to hand combat, don't I?"

"Yea, hand to hand, not foot to groin" At that moment he appeared behind me and grabbed and threw me to the ground. He then stepped on my stomach."

"You need to be stronger if you wish to find out what I mean. You also need to push yourself to the limit. Now get up, this isn't over." I got up, and glared at him.

"I'm going to push you, and I'm going to do it with seriousness. I will probably end up killing you if you don't push it. Now, let's get to it." At that moment, he let out an enormous amount of reiastu, and I was stunned. He smirked at my shocked face and said,

"Remember, push it." He then released his Zanpakto, taking the form of a panther. Uh-oh, either I be serious and fight, or I die. Okay, Sode No Shirayuki, let's do this.

"Yes, let's" She replied to me, in my thoughts.

His speed had increased a massive amount, but his reiastu gave his place every time. I could tell where he was going, but then, my smugness distracted me, and he pierced a hole through my stomach. I began to cough up blood.

"You aren't serious enough!" He yelled. My eyesight began to fade, and he dropped me. He growled and told me to get up, that I wasn't dieing, just shocked at his attack.

"Rukia, get up! We WILL defeat him!" Sode No Shirayuki screamed in my head. I started to get up, but fell again. Damn, holes in the stomach hurt. I was losing a lot of blood and fast. I concentrated on getting up. But then, Sode No Shirayuki told me something.

"Use Bankai, I know you can."

"But, I don't even know what to say!"

"You will, if you REALLY want it." I got up slowly, and turned towards Grimmjow. I looked at him with ice cold eyes, he was smirking.

"Ah, did you get up from your nap?" He snickered. "About time. I was getting bore-"

"Bankai!" Grimmjow looked at me as if I was crazy for interrupting him. But then, the sand was covered in ice. "Sode no Shirayuki, futaza rikuo koori!" He was shocked.

"But how? You couldn't do it before!" I smirked.

"Didn't you tell me to 'push it'?" He was still shocked.

"You are wide open, Grimmjow." With that I attacked. He easily dodged it, but after snapping out of his trance. I expected as much, for he was sexta espada, and I was a mere shinigami. Or was I?

He kept trying to outsmart me, but I was faster and stronger than I normally am. I finally got him cornered with my gigantor walls of ice. He smirked.

"Well, what are you going to do, Rukia-CHAN?" he taunted.

"This." I raised my sword. "Meihi Shuuha!" A wave of black ice appeared as I swung my sword. He was obviously shocked, I mean how often does a shrimp like me trap him and swing at him? Not very, but this is how it is. He tried to dodge, and he did, surprisingly, but a second before the ice hit the wall, he grabbed and threw me in between the walls. I was getting crushed. Damn, I need a plan, and quick. I was winning! Gah! I fell limp in between the walls. When I was thrown, Grimmjow grabbed Sode No Shirayuki away from me. Making me lose control over my attack, and now it was killing me. I soon started to cough up blood, and my ribs were going to break with all of the pressure. It felt as if Grimmjow was pushing the wall against me.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get out!" he called. Damn, I guess he is going to let me die. No, he is doing this on purpose. He wants me to get stronger, and that's what I'm going to do. I tried to free myself, but the walls just kept closing. I screamed in pain. Damn, this is no longer my attack, he switched it. He made it his. How can I be so weak? Finally, I heard a loud crack, and then a sharp pain in my ribs came. Damn, a broken rib, joy. Two more broke after that. The world was fading to black. Maybe I wasn't going to survive this.

Then, blackness. That was all I remember before I passed out. I started to feel a weird reiastu emit from my body. What was this? I feel, strange. I feel as if I have a hollow spot where my stomach was. I opened my eyes, seeing a whole new thing. I saw my reflection, not on the ice, but in my mind. I did have a hollow spot on my stomach, and it seemed my hair was longer, and up. What? I even have an elegant bone sticking from my ponytail. Hmm, why does this seem familiar? Then, a black wolf showed up next to me in my reflection.

"Nice to see you again, Mistress. You may now know my name. It is-"

"Hokou, Ookami no Kurayami!" I yelled. A katana formed in my hand. "Herukaji Hitonomi!" A large wolf-shaped fire ball engulfed the ice, melting it. I was free, and my rapid healing powers kicked in, making it so my ribs are no longer broken. I stood up, feeling different, but a good different. Like you have finally found something you have been searching for years. I felt, stronger. A wolf appeared next to me.

"Good job, Rukia-sama. We did it. We have freed you from that horrid form."

"What of Sode No Shirayuki?"

"She is fine, though she will no longer be with us."

"Eh?!"

"She has served her purpose as your seal. She is happy to have reached Bankai with you though."

"But, I didn't even get to say goodbye." I was very sad, but no tears came. I did not know why, I looked to Ookami no Kurayami for an answer.

"You are a hollow now, well actually, an espada. But still, you do not need wonder over these things."

"So, Ookami No Kurayami, can I call you something different. If I'm going to talk to you, I don't want to say Ookami No Kurayami over and over."

"Call me Kura-chan when we aren't in battle. Is that okay?"

"Perfect" Grimmjow was just staring at us, as we are talking. He then realized that he was totally forgotten about.

"Hey! Did you guys forget about me?" he yelled.

"Hmm?" We looked at him. He twitched.

"So, how do you feel?" He wondered.

"I feel great! Thanks for asking!" I replied to him.

"Hmm, may I see your stomach?"

"Why?" He looked at me, and I immediately knew why. I lifted my shirt, and sure enough, there's a hollow hole right in between my ribs.

"Let's get you some……more fitting clothes for an espada." We went into the castle and fell a new sense of pride come over me. I am no longer weak, and I have gotten revenge upon those pitiful shinigami. Grimmjow threw me some clothes and I looked at them. I didn't like them.

"I will leave for my room and change these clothes so I like them." I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"No, you can stay in here, after all, I have a sewing machine. "

"Eh? You? A sewing machine?"

"Hey! My clothes get ripped a lot, thank you very much." He retorted. I started to work on my clothes and when I was done, my clothes were perfect. I felt comfortable and looked good at the same time. He grinned.

"Looking good." He gave me thumbs up. I grinned back.

"Thank you!"

"We have to go see Aizen now. And see if you are able to replace any of the sorry ass excuses of espada here."

"You just called yourself a sorry ass excuse of an espada. " I laughed.

"Well, besides me!"

"Let's go!" We walked to Aizen's throne room and requested permission to enter. The hollows and servants eyed me suspiciously. I looked them with an ice stare. They immediately looked away.

"Ah! Is that you Rukia-chan?" Aizen greeted me happily.

"Yes, it is Aizen-sama! Have I changed that much?" I replied to him. I was amused, I felt as if I was talking to a child. How can the espada handle HIM as a leader? I could beat his ass if I wanted to.

"Yes you have! Now tell me, how would you like the position of fifth espada?" He inquired.

"Eh? You would bless me with such a spot? I couldn't ever turn this down! Thank you! But, I have to wonder, why fifth?"

"Because you are obviously stronger than the one filling the spot." Oh, fifth is gonna be mad. Oh well, his fault, not mine. "But you must fight him to confirm my theory."

"Well, I suggest you have Grimmjow take you to your new room. I shall talk to Nnoitra about the upcoming duel. You may train and such, but do not tell Nnoitra of this, or anyone of this matter, Grimmjow you too."

"Yes, Aizen-sama" We replied in unison. We left to my room.

"So, Grimmjow nii-chan, how long have I been out?" He twitched at the 'chan' part.

"A while, and will you STOP calling me that? Jeez, I may be your brother but I am older than you. You should be calling me Nii-sama." I laughed.

"Excuse me? I'm about to be one rank higher than you, so I wouldn't be talking about formalities, Grimmy nii-chan"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Though it's nice having you as my sister again. I missed torturing you."

"You torture me? Hah! You know I was the torturer, you the tortured. So shut your face!" We bickered down the hall. Ulquiorra just standing at the end of the hall, with the tiniest sweat drop ever.

"Great, she' back. Nnoitra is going to be happy," Ulquiorra said to himself."Not."

Yay! Chapter 3 is done. Please review! I request 21 reviews now. (In all. 7 reviews or more per chapter.) *Hands out fudge for everyone* Here you go!

Japanese Dictionary:

Sode no Shirayuki Futaza Rikiou Koori- Rukia's Bankai, means Sode no Shirayuki cover the land in ice

Meihi Shuuha- Rukia's bankai attack, meant for large amounts of enemies, means Black Ice Wave

Ookami No Kurayami- Rukia's espada Zanpakto, means Wolf of the Darkness

Herukaji Hitonomi- One of Ookami no Kurayami's attacks, means Hellfire bite


	4. Para Convertirse En El Quinto Espada

Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been VERY busy. Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews! My brother read them and he was shocked that I actually got readers, and I was happy he was proud of me. I'm mostly happy that you guys actually enjoy this story and review it. I think I'm going to cry. *tear* Lawlz, I love you all. To show it, here is Chapter 4!

Rukia's POV:

I woke up, and a wave of relief flowed over me. I was still in Hueco Mundo. I brushed my hair back, noticing that it was longer. I then felt something hard, just above my ears. In fact, it started growing behind my ears, and it extended past I could reach. I got up and went towards the bathroom. I passed the door and saw a shadow of what seemed like antlers.

I looked in the mirror and smirked. I didn't jump, no, but smirked. Something ordinary people wouldn't do if they saw bones protruding from your head. They were pure white, (they were like Ulquiorra's in his segunda etapa form, only they were kind of spikier) and my jet black hair added on to the whiteness factor. Speaking of my hair, it was down to my butt now. Talk about super hair growth, old men would be jealous.

I saw a hairbrush on the counter, and I looked in the cupboard and saw some ribbon. It was black, matching my new outfit. I hopped in the shower and washed myself. I dried my hair, and put it up into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror again, damn I looked again. I put on my kimono, it was black, like the shinigami outfit, only it was much shorter. Up to my thighs, but I wore black leggings too. My lining was white, but the part that stood out was the white decal on my shoulder. I like that part, it was a floral decal, but it was awesome.

I stuck on some black socks and white sandals, man these people were backwards. Oh well, it looks cool. I got out of the bathroom and looked around. White walls, white bed, white door. What are we in, heaven? I thought we were closer to hell than anything. That's it, I'm going to search for some paint and attack this place with it. I just hope Aizen isn't color-phobic. Aw well, who cares?

I walked out into the corridor and noticed something. Absolutely no movement. What time was it? Hmm….I decided to tip-toe into a larger room. It was the kitchen, yea! I was hungry, and it wasn't for souls or anything like that. For one-hundred percent full food. But why would they have it here? They eat souls so why?

That's when it hit me. Not like a tap, but a fully fledged BAM! I almost fell over too. Orihime was here, and I completely forgot about her. I searched for her reiastu and found her. I made some food and dumped it in two dishes, and I followed her reiastu and came upon a door. It was a rather normal door, but something didn't seem right. Oh yea, it wasn't white, it was GRAY. And for those who didn't there IS a difference. Oh gosh, I'm talking to non-existent people.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in'. I opened up the door and brightly said,

"Wake up sleepy head! Time for breakfast!" Orihime whipped around with a shocked face.

"Kuchiki-san? What in the world are you doing here?" She looked horrified at my 'antlers'.

"Oh, just getting revenge at the shinigami for thinking I'm weak and useless," I answered. I handed her the food and she greedily took and ate it. She looked as if she hasn't eaten in days.

"Do they even feed you Orihime?" I inquired.

"Yes, but I don't eat. The food here is so gross," I then felt sorry the poor girl, I've been getting a feast compared to her. I will never see orange juice the same again, I shall treasure it again.

Oh, then I'm gonna ask Aizen if I can take you under my wing, since apparently whoever is in charge of you apparently isn't taking very good care of you. After all, he doesn't even make you eat. What does he do just set it on the floor? How cruel!" I exclaimed. I was about to say more but she beat me to it, a small blush coming upon her face.

"Actually, Ulquiorra-sama does make me eat, he just had a meeting today with Aizen, and he has been very busy the past couple days," she said sadly. Suddenly something ticked when she said 'meeting'.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MEETING!" I yelled. I ran down the many corridors, leaving Orihime with a small sweatdrop behind her.

"Something tells me her attitude has changes along with her hollow," Orihime said, but then went back into the room.

I burst into the meeting hall, completely forgetting to knock, and everybody in the room turned to me, Aizen was smirking.

"Rukia, nice of you to join us," he said. He motioned for me to sit next to Grimmjow, so I did. I looked at him, and he smirked.

"First official meeting and yet you miss it? I thought you were different Ruk!" he whispered.

"Sorry, I was talking to Orihime," I whispered back to him. Ulquiorra looked at me, and I met his eyes with the same cold stare. He looked at Aizen, and I looked at him as well, almost bursting into laughter as he spilled some coffee on his white shirt. I smiled a huge smile though, and Aizen caught the smile and glared at me. That was when I burst out laughing. Everyone in the room had looked at me again, after all, I was laughing at the head honcho. I had tears coming out of my eyes, and I had trouble catching my breath.

"Does Aizen have-" laugh "a problem with people-" laugh "smiling?" I had finally caught my breath, but almost burst out laughing again with everyone's looks on their faces.

"When they look like their laughing at me, yes, I do," he growled.

"Well, if your gonna whine at me and act as if your god-almighty, I'm leaving," I told him, just as I stopped in front of the exit.

"Wait, we still have to discuss you becoming the 5th espada!" Grimmjow shouted. All went silent, and I felt a feeling of anger rise near the spot of Nnoitra, in fact it was he who summoned the emotion.

"WHAT!?" The man had practically screamed. I looked at him, glaring.

"Oh, I forgot, you have a problem with girls stronger than you. After all, you were the one who nearly killed Nel because you had an inferiority complex". That was it, he lunged over the table and reached for my throat. Me, knowing this was going to happen, got well out his reach. He glared at me and said,

".Outside."

"Jeesh, you make it sound as if you're in love with me," I replied, sounding bored. That was when Grimmjow sighed and dragged me outside, muttering something about me causing unnecessary verbal fighting. I looked at him and laughed. I looked to the side and saw a figure. A very familiar figure.

It was Nii-sama.

My eyes had widened visibly, he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. As if he was sad that he hadn't come earlier to save me from my darkness. I looked down, but looked back at him and grinned.

This was what I wanted wasn't it?

I felt a spiritual pressure to my right, and immediately shot my hand out and ended up grabbing Nnoitras neck, my attention snapping to him. I growled, and threw him into the wall, making a nice sized hole. The next second, I had a cero fired at me. I narrowed my eyes and drew Ookami no Kurayami, making a dark purple flamed wolf head appear behind me. Nnoitra widened his eyes considerably, but then grinned his grin.

"So, you are the well known wolf of hell of the past?" he asked, obviously amused. "I guess I have good luck with killing the more powerful chicks."

"You honestly think you can kill me? Nnoitra, you are really stuck up!" I growled. Then, I disappeared. Well, to Nnoitra, from the frantic looks as he looked around searching for me. I appeared right behind him, and whispered into his ear, "I'm right here."

He turned and tried to swing at me, but I disappeared once more and reappeared in front of him, slicing his chest with my sword, I didn't want to kill him yet. I wanted to torture and make him beg for his life. My sword had pulsed, and as it pulsed, something in me pulsed. Not yet, I won't transform first, I want to show him how weak he truly is.

He turned to me and tried to hit me with his sword-thingy, but I dodged it- again. He is such a bad swordsman, I ran right up to and slapped him in the face. He sat there shocked that I would do such a thing. Oh my god, I should end his misery now, but then something stirred inside him, reiastu started to surround him and he transformed into his release. He was quite the ugly one. I attacked him head on, surprised by his speed, but then I grinned, noticing Nii-sama was STILL watching. We engaged into a regular sword fight, but I grew bored of it and decided to kick him, he caught my kick and twisted me around, making my eyes face the ground. Itai, this friggin hurt. I swung my sword behind me and heard a stab, I got him, but he growled, and decided to cero my butt, literally.

As I recovered from the ever-so-wonderful pain I had inflicted upon me, Nnoitra came up to me and kneed me in the gut. Again, he ceroed me. Damn, I was getting my butt handed to me. I felt the pulsing again, but I decided to change in a life-or-death situation. I was lying on the ground when he was about to impale me with all six arms. I was getting dizzy, I was losing blood with the ceros he fired on me. I closed my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't live long enough to transform. No, I would do more damage upon him before I died. I WILL become the 5th espada.

I stood up, obviously shocking Nnoitra with the fact that I can stand. However, I was losing blood-fast. A wolf came up to me, steadying me, since I was about to fall over.

"Ookami no Kurayami? How can I still be so weak?" I asked her, I started to cry tears of blood.

"Because you are holding yourself back. Let us become one, let yourself be whole," she answered. MY blood pulsed, and I started to grow fangs.

"Release," I growled.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG-LONG time, I have been very busy. I will try to get another chapter up soon. I apologize sincerely once again.

P.S. I have posted an original story on FictionPress and it is called The White Moon. The reason that got done before this is because I had writer's block on this story for a bit.


End file.
